Midnight Roses
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty has done the one thing she swore she'd never do - she fell in love with the vampire.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story was written as a special gift for my friend Melissa's birthday. Happy Birthday, Melissa.

*~o~*

She had done the one thing she had promised she'd never do. She had fallen in love with the vampire. It all started when her Aunt Kiki kicked her out and she couldn't pay her college tuition. Her best friend Jason said he'd help her find work to pay her expenses. She never dreamed she'd take work as a feeder to satisfy a vampire's hunger for blood. But desparate times had called for desparate measures... and it really wasn't all that bad.

In fact she found it rather... pleasant. No, pleasant was an understatement. She LOVED it when Todd would drink from her. And he had said her blood was the sweetest and most satisfying he'd ever tasted. She wasn't the only one who fulfilled his needs. Marty remained with him one day a week and on weekends. Blair and Tea saw to his needs on the remaining days. Blair and Tea were insanely jealous of Marty considering Todd had casually announced that Marty was his 'favorite.' Ever since that day, they did everything in their power to make sure that Marty suffered in the underground chambers where Tea, Blair, Jason, and Marty lived with the vampires. Blair was always reminding Marty that Todd didn't really love her- she was just his 'tasty snack' and his little play-thing. Tea was just as bad, always screeching at Marty at the top of her lungs, telling her that Todd loved her instead. Marty tried to avoid both Blair and Tea, but it wasn't easy. Since they rotated shifts being with Todd in his bedchamber, they often met up in the hallways which connected the chambers.

One day, Marty overheard Todd talking to his creator Kharis in the great hall. He had told Kharis that he had fallen in love with HER and he was planning to ask her to marry him. Marty hadn't hear the beginning of the conversation, but her heart began to pound. Exactly who was this mysterious woman Todd claimed to love?

"I knew you loved her, Todd. Why have you been fighting it for so long?" Kharis asked him.

"Because I wasn't so sure she'd wanted to be my vampire bride. She's so beautiful and full of light; I wasn't sure if I could make her happy."

"She loves you, too. I can see it in her eyes," Kharis responded. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Very soon," Todd replied. "I need her to be with me always. She belongs with me. I want to make her mine forever."

"And she should be yours. Tell her how you feel. Now. Before it's too late."

"But what if she rejects me?"

"That is the price we all must pay for love," Kharis answered. "But it will be worth it if she says 'yes.' And she will say 'yes'- I just know it."

"I hope you are right," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "I couldn't bear it if I lost her. She's all I ever wanted..."

"Hurry then. We need more happiness here in our underground chambers. If you ask her to marry you, it will be just the beginning."

With her heart pounding wildly in her chest, Marty turned and walked down the hallway. Tonight she was supposed to go to Todd in his chambers. Could he have been talking about her? Did Todd want to make her his bride? *No, it couldn't be so...* Marty thought sadly. *Tea and Blair are far more beautiful and sophisticated than I am. It has to be one of them.*

Marty slipped into her bedchamber and sat down on her bed. Tears swam in her eyes. She really wanted to be the one whom Todd chose to marry, not Tea or Blair. Whenever she was in his arms, she felt so incredibly loved and at peace. If she lost that now, it would shatter her heart into a million pieces. *Ohhh please let it be me,* she was thinking.

Just then, a note arrived from Todd. Marty thanked the messenger, then opened the note to read Todd's scrawled handwriting. *Meet me in my chambers tonight,* he had written. *We need to talk.*

*Ohhh no, he's going to tell me he no longer needs my services,* Marty thought sadly. *Once he takes his bride, he will have no further need of me.*

With a broken heart, Marty placed the note aside. She loved Todd so much, but what did it really matter? Tea or Blair had stolen his heart... and he hadn't meant it when he said she was his 'favorite.' As tears rushed from her eyes, Marty lay her head down on her pillow.

*~o~*

That night at midnight, Marty entered Todd's bedchamber. She slipped off her robe and crawled into bed as she had done so many nights before. As she lay there in her sheer nightie, she waited for him to come. Always after a long, hot shower, he was ready to feed. He'd lay down next to her, take her in the steely strength of his arms, then his fangs would sink deeply into her neck. After the initial pain, there was total bliss. Marty often went into a deep trance of sweet pleasure as he took his fill of her delicious blood. Afterwards, he would hold her and caress her until she fell asleep. They hadn't made love... not even once. Todd had said it was a business arrangement from the first... and he wouldn't take advantage of her sexually- not that she could have ever protested. The taking of her blood had been so intimate. The sensations he had given her had been like the most pleasurable orgasm. She often wished he would make love to her, but he never did. Instead, he would hold her and cuddle her, whispering sweet words. They'd curl up in bed together until she'd fall asleep. Oftentimes as she lay there in his arms, he would gaze at her for hours, content just to hold her until morning came and she had to go. Knowing that would all be over now, tears pricked at Marty's sad eyes... but she refused to shed them. She'd be brave when he said good-bye. She wouldn't cry and embarrass herself. She loved him too much to cling to him too tightly.

As she lay on the bed, she breathed deeply, trying to stop the emotions that brought tears to her eyes. Where was Todd? Why was he taking such a long time in the shower? She wished he would just come and get it over with. How she hated long good-byes.

After awhile he emerged from the adjoining bathroom, his body still glistening from the shower's spray. Marty's heart started to pound, seeing his toned, gorgeous body. Ohhh how could she ever leave him...when he was all she had ever wanted?

"Marty, I need to talk to you..." he said as he took a single rose and lay it down on the pillow beside her.

Marty stared at the rose, then she stared at him. "I know what you are going to say..." she told him quietly.

"Ohhh you do?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What is it you think I am going to say?"

"I overheard you talking to Kharis today in the great hall. I am sorry. I didn't mean to spy..." Marty said as she took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I know you are taking a bride... and I- I just wanted to say... I'll miss you..."

Todd heard her voice break as she struggled to push the words passed the growing lump in her throat. Seeing how emotional she was becoming, he gathered her up in his arms. "You are not going anywhere..." he assured her. "I had a feeling you were near... and you may have overheard... but I want you to know, I have no intention of ever letting you leave these underground chambers."

"But what about your wife?" Marty asked as she knew both Tea and Blair hated her. "Won't she be upset if you keep me near?" Marty knew she wouldn't be able to bear it, seeing Todd with the woman he loved. She knew she'd have to go when he married, whether Todd permitted it or not.

Todd pushed the tangle of Marty's long blond curls aside, baring her neck to his gaze. Very gently, he pressed soft kisses along the curve of her neck and shoulder. Marty shuddered with desire, feeling his hot lips against her skin.

"I want YOU to be my wife," he murmured.

"What did you say?" Marty asked, her whole body going tense when she heard his words. It couldn't be real, could it?

Todd pulled back a fraction to look into her bright blue eyes. "It's you I have fallen in love with... no other. I want YOU. Will you marry me, Marty?" Todd asked. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"I- I ..." Marty stuttered because she couldn't believe it was true. Todd loved HER. Her and no other! He wanted her just as much as she wanted him!

"Yes... yes," Marty replied when she finally got her wits about her. "I want to be with you, Todd. I love you! And I want to be with you forever..."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Todd asked her as he wanted to be sure she knew her fate. If she agreed to the ceremony, he had to make her into his vampire bride. She'd be his forever.

Marty nodded. "It's what I want," she assured him.

Pleased with her answer, Todd pressed his lips to hers in a hot, passionate kiss. It was their first kiss of desire and very steamy. Marty was breathless when Todd pulled away.

"I want to be married tomorrow," Todd told her.

"Tomorrow?" Marty asked in surprise. "So soon?"

"Ohhh yes... because I want to spend the rest of eternity making love to you..."

"You mean we won't make love until we are married?"

"No, I want to save that pleasure until our wedding night..." Todd told her. "But that doesn't mean I can't feed and do 'other things.'"

"What kind of other things?" Marty asked.

Todd nibbled her neck again as he slid his hand between her legs. She quivered as she felt his gentle touch in her most secret place. She was going up in flames quickly as the passion between them ignited.

"Todd, wait..." she suddenly cried out.

"What is it?" he asked as he ceased all movement and looked into her eyes.

"What about Tea and Blair?"

"What about them?"

"Well, after we are married... I won't share you with them..." she said possessively.

Todd laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to. After tonight, I will send them from the precises. It's only going to be you and Marty... Forever," Todd promised.

"Forever," she agreed.

TBC 


End file.
